


Between Two Trees

by FrozenPines



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: A lot of Slenderverse lore is altered for storytelling, A veteran pasta rises from their dumpster after a loooong hibernation, Actual Explination for Slenderman Existing, Alternate lore, Brian is blissfully unaware, Characters Dual-Gender is based on biology, Dual-Gendered Character, Expansive Lore, F/M, Habit knows more then he lets on, I don't call Brian Hoodie, I don't call Tim Masky, I killed my OCs, Kill everything you love, M/M, Non-Human Character, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slender Mansion, This is taking a heavy swerve into the slenderverse, Tim is a sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPines/pseuds/FrozenPines
Summary: Everything is turned upside down as a strange new member is added to the Operators household. Tim isn't sure how to react to them, noone is.More things don't seem to add up about this new guest, they're mysterious origins and the terrifying thing that brought them here. But finding out about simply what they are, means finding out about a whole lot more then anyone ever needed to know.I'm bad at summarys, there is just so much here that it's hard to summarize.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell is that?...” Brian spoke from behind Tim as the pack of proxies watched from the dining room doorway. A massive being with a deer skull for a head and a huge crown of antlers spoke with the Operator. It’s body seemed to phase in and out of existence, seeming like a mix of vines, fur, skin and smoke. It’s bony mouth hung open in soundless speech that the team guessed meant a private, telepathic conversation. 

“I-I wonder who that is…” Toby pointed a gloved hand at the masked figure beside the strange monster. They looked to be a normal human, wearing a brown outdoor coat, cargo pants and sturdy looking boots. They didn’t wear a mask but instead wore a black face mask on their lower face. 

“Tim, what do you think?” Brian looked to his longterm friend and the unanimous leader of their crew for an answer. 

“No idea, It looks powerful though.” he replied, looking around and noticing the familiar blue mask of Jack, leaning against the staircase, studying the scene on his own. Tim focused on him, feeling a pressure building in his head. “Jack, do you have any idea what that thing is?” He called out with his telepathy. 

“No, but it's absolutely beautiful.” Jack replied back and Tim rolled his eyes. 

 

“W-what’s going on?” Toby jumped and Tim snapped from his focus to the scene before them. 

The giant monster was stepping back, allowing the human to move forward to stand in front of their boss. The Operator stood straight, his tentacles emerging from his back and taking the human by their arms and legs before lifting them closer to him.

“We’re getting a new proxy!!” Toby bounced out of the huddle and ran back through the dining room chanting “We got a new proxy!” 

“Toby you idiot…” Tim growled. 

“What else is new?” Brian whispered next to him. The pair continued to watch as a pale hand was placed on the humans forehead, dark hair falling between the long digits. Within moments, Tim felt the air thicken to the point he couldn’t breathe and Brian dropped to his hands and knees. The link was never a pleasant thing to undergo, even though Tim had been a kid when he’d linked he still remembered having seizures for weeks afterwards. Brian wasn’t as used to the force emitted and succumbed to the sickness much faster. 

Tim looked startled as the pressure increased and he went down beside Brian. Something was wrong if the Slenderman was increasing his pressure, the human didn’t seem to be resisting as they calmly let themselves be held by the black appendages. The horned monster looked to him, and the pressure dissipated, the human being put down. Tim breathed heavily as he grabbed Brian, pulling him into the dining room and shutting the door. 

“You knew it was going to happen, why did you stand there?” Jack was now sitting at the table with his mask laying on the dark, polished wood. He hadn’t bothered shaving again so he had a four day stubble to match his shaggy, brown hair. 

 

“I like to know what I’m going to be dealing with before I get it…” He pulled Brian into a chair, letting his head down gently on the table. 

“They look interesting, big guy couldn’t form a link.” Jack laughed, polishing a new looking scalpel. 

“What’s this about a new guy? Toby is setting up a room like he just got a new puppy.” Jane walked in and sat down with a cup of steaming tea. 

“Some monster is in the foyer and it brought someone with it, like it was trying to give it over to us.” Tim replied. “I’m nervous, the linking didn’t work and I don’t know what that thing is.” Tim took a deep breath, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Trying to use the calming effect of the nicotine to relieve his anxiety. 

“Is the favorite really doubting the boss’ ability to protect this place?” Jane laughed, tilting the chair back and setting her feet on the table. 

“No, I just don’t like new things…” Tim sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“A god of dirt and decay, trees and space… it’s the god of millions of screaming damned and of the things that crawl and howl.” A voice came from the corner of the room where a figure sat sharpening a machete, a cap obscuring the most of their face. Shredded pants were covered in blood and dirt. 

“My god, the strays here…” Jane groans.

“Habit, do you know what that thing is?” Tim usually didn’t talk to the entity when it dropped in uninvited and made itself home. Slenderman never made a move to expel it so he simply ignored it, Habit always gave him a bad feeling in his gut. 

“You’d like to know wouldn’t you? You can’t even fathom what that thing is.” With a deep, rumbling laugh Habit vanished and Tim swore, sitting back. 

“You knew better than to ask him a question, that guys an absolute blenderbrain.” Jane said, sipping her tea. 

“Says the one in a on/off relationship with the resident psychopath.” Jack chuckled.

“Hey, he’s good someti-” Jane was stopped as the door opened and everyone turned to see the Slenderman walking in, followed by the human from earlier. 

“Gather everyone to the dining room, Tim.” his deep voice gave the calm order. “And get Brian some medicine.” 

 

Within ten minutes, everyone was gathered into the dining room and Brian was groggy but conscious. Slenderman looked over the denizens of the house before gesturing to the human beside him. 

“This is Hedera, and they have come from a far off place to join us.” Everyone droned a “Hello” out and as Tim looked around he saw Jack looking at them intently. 

“Do they speak English?” Jeff cackled, only to be elbowed by Jane. 

“....Yes.” The Slenderman was obviously being worn thin by this already. “Why don’t you introduce yourself to them, Hedera. You might be able to explain it better.” The human beside him nodded, taking off their coat and letting the tall being take it before removing the mask from their lower face. What stood in front of everyone was puzzling looking in a strange way. 

“Hello, my name is Hedera and I am from Earth.” They’re voice was plain and strange to hear aloud as if they had no accent. 

“This is also Earth, Hedera. Just a different place than you’re used to.” Slender said. 

“What the hell are they? I don’t smell any pheromones.” Jacks lips pursed as he looked at the newcomer closely. 

“I am Human, where are you from?” Hedera asked.

“Here…” Jack replied.

“I know they may seem strange to you, but they are from another… plane…” The entity did his best to find the right word. “It’s like ours, but things are different there.” 

“Like a different timeline?” Jane asked

“Like my world?” Ben asked.

Slenderman sighed, this was going to be hard to explain. “It’s similar to what Jane said, but it's not a timeline, more of a separate replica that exists separately from us.”  
The group gave a collective “Oooh” but Slender doubted they completely understood. They would learn in time though. 

 

“I’m going to leave Hedera with you, Tim. They are new to our world and ways of thinking, but you should be the best one to teach them.” Slenderman spoke and Tim stood up and took Hederas coat. “Take them to whatever room Toby has destroyed for them, I need to make some preparations for us to house them properly.” as Slenderman teleported, everyone took that as the end of the meeting and began to disperse, Tim looked at Hedera who seemed to be staring at everyone else. 

“They don’t look dangerous.” Brian's voice echoed in Tim's head. 

“You said that about Toby.” Tim replied, remembering the incident from when Toby was new and jumpy. He had thrown a hatchet with near deadly accuracy into the wall beside Tim’s head. He looked at Hedera and pointed to the door. “Come on, I’ll take you to your new room.” Hedera nodded, following quietly behind him. 

“Good luck.” Brian called. 

“Good luck with dinner duty.” Tim smiled back, leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was bouncing happily as Clockwork hung a third clock on the wall as Tim walked in with their new guest. 

“It-it-it’s so cool having an alien here!” Tobi bounced and suddenly jerked his head to the side, causing it to crack loudly. “I c-can take you into the city and shhhhow you the huge buildings and c-cars!” His excitement was causing him to stutter even more than usual. Tim held up a hand to stop him there. 

“They’re not even cleared to leave the estate yet, I don’t think it’s a good idea to take someone into a crowded place that isn’t even from here.” Tim sighed as he turned over to see a Hedera at the dresser, looking at a large map with a compass. 

“What are you dooo-ing?” Toby jerked slightly moving to the dresser. “Woah, this map is cool.” Tim came up on the other side of them and breathed in. It was a map of the world, with the same landmasses and continents but the most of what was supposed to be America was labeled “Western Landmass” with a few labled spots on the eastern coast for things labeled “Capricorn Colony”, and one larger dot where Maine should be called “Ultimalia”, the entire old world was filled out with different lines and a lot less countries, England was far bigger than it was for them and the lower part of Europe was labeled “Old Roman Empire”. Germany seemed to take up where Spain, France and the neighboring countries were and was labeled “Germanic Woodlands” 

“You really are from far away…” Tim breathed. 

“Where’s America?” Tobi asked.

“What is America?” Hedera asked, looking to both of them and Tim pointed at where the Western Landmass was. 

“This is America, it’s where I’m from in Alabama.” Tim pointed to where Alabama was supposed to be. 

“Columbus discovered America in 1492!” Tobi chirped like a history teacher.

“Who is Columbus?” Hedera asked and Tim decided to interject and try to remedy the situation. 

“Toby, I think Hedera has had a different history than us.” Tim explained. 

“Sounds like something straight out of Wolfenstien.” A laugh came from behind them as Ben walked in. Clockwork looked back silently as she winded and adjusted the clocks. “Alternate history where Germany wins World War 2 and takes over everything.” 

 

“We do not fight wars ever since the War Of The Kings…” Hedera said and Ben looked at them. 

“What happened there?” He asked, he wanted to know about the new guy as much as everyone else. 

“The kings of the Germanic people united with the rest of the East to go to war with the Roman Emperor. The war lasted 600 years and by the end the world was in ruins. After this the Gilded Unity was formed by the Kings to put an end to the fighting and Rome was forced into the Union. After this the technology of the Romans was spread through all the world.”

“That some cool history.” Ben said, kicking the ground. “Oh and Tim, keep them away from Jack, he’s in his books again and It’d be bad if they decided to take a closer look at our new friend. They’d meet a pretty terrible fate…” He gave a laugh as he turned and left as the sound of the dinner bell began to ring throughout the house. 

Clockwork immediately stopped what they were doing and walked out. “Time for dinner.” she said flatly, walking out. 

“Clocky, wait!” Toby called, chasing after her, leaving Tim to anxiously process all the new information.

“I guess the rest of the group should have a chance to talk to you.” Tim placed a hand on Hedera’s back and began to lead them out to guide them back to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but it's got some solid lore down and now it's revealed just how far out our new guest is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I'd leave this at the end, but this time I decided to use the top.   
> I'm finally shaking off the rust and getting back into this after so long and I know I'm a little creaky rn, but feel free to ask questions and leave feedback in the comments.

As Tim entered the dining hall, he found that everyone had suddenly all came in time for dinner on time. 

 

“Don’t crowd them guys, this is likely a lot for them already.” Tim sighed, pulling a chair out for Hedera before sitting himself beside them. Suddenly Jack was sitting on the new proxies opposite side, staring at them. 

“Your eyes reflect light, you can see in the dark?” He asked and Tim was already agitated. 

“What did I just say, Jack?” He pressed, looking at the grey skinned man as they took out a small flashlight and shined it in Hederas eye.

“I’m not going to harm them, I simply want some baseline data on them. They’re clearly not as human as they look. Tim sighed, but Hedera wasn’t stopping him, rather quietly cooperating. 

“What do you mean, they’re clearly human. They just came from a different place.” Tim was already in need of a smoke break but it was obvious he wasn’t going to get one as long as everyone was curious about the shiny new toy. 

“Look at this.” he said and Tim decided to entertain him, leaning up to see the beam of the flashlight cause Hederas eyes to flash like a cats. 

“Can you actually see in the dark?” Jack asked, turning off the flashlight. 

“Yes.” Hedera said. “Can’t you?” Jack laughed.

“I can, but I’m afraid Tim over there can’t, no other human actually can. How did you end up with that ability?” Jack asked, hungry for information now that he got the new blood to speak. 

“Before the plague, no human could. When my master came to the world he gave the few that remained the gifts needed to live and rebuild the world.” Hedera answered. 

“Plague? What kind of plague would be powerful enough to wipe out the human race?” Jack mused.

“I think they’re talking about the Black Death. Must be the reason America was never discovered.” Tim answered, now interested himself as long as the questioning didn’t seem to hurt his new charge. 

“What do you mean it was never discovered?” 

Tim spent the next ten minutes going over what they found out in Hedera’s room, and soon Brian began pushing out a cart full of covered dishes, bringing Jacks his first than setting Hederas down in front of them. 

“So interesting thing, Operator said they aren’t to eat any meat whatsoever no matter what.” He uncovered the plate revealing fresh greens, vegetables and fruit.

“That’s no way to live.” Jack gave a snort as he picked up a piece of raw, bleeding meat and put it in his mouth. 

“You’re right, give ‘em something to bite down on, that thrashes and screams in agony. Let them taste fresh blood and enjoy as the flesh tears and veins burst…” Tim looked up to see Habit was back and sitting across the table. He glared and began trying to reach out to Slenderman. 

“I don’t think so, and I don’t want to see you hanging around them, do you understand?” Tim barked at Habit who laughed in return, setting off Tim’s already tested temper. 

“Do you want to know something? When you take something like a deer or a rabbit, and give them meat… they will come to crave it. They will begin to hunt and kill everything around them in hunger for it, even their own. It’s in everyone's nature to kill and feed, they just don’t know it yet.” Habit gave a growl, looking at Hedera directly. 

“Killing is obsolete, hurting one another is how primitive man would solve their problems. Wars begin because of greed, because one would put themself above another and seek to enslave others they perceive to be beneath them. Your beliefs are the ones of the barbaric man who were wiped out when they couldn't unite to stop the disease that destroyed mankind. Without unity, all will fall.” Hedera spoke with a sharp conviction and Tim was taken back, having not heard them speak many words until now only to see them turn Habit into a seething, angry being who vanished with a growl. 

“So they can talk.” Jeff laughed and Tim realized that all the conversation in the dining hall had silenced when Hedera began to speak. 

“I can, I can speak your language clearly and I am aware that your world is very different from mine.” Hedera said, calming down to begin eating. 

“Props on getting Habit to piss off, that was damn hilarious.” Jane laughed beside Jeff. 

“It was time he left us alone.” Clockwork added. 

“What is going on in here?” a voice boomed as the Slenderman instantly appeared. 

“Hedera put a fucking burn on Habit and he ran off pissy.” Jeff was still laughing at the display. 

“Oh, I was worried someone was starting trouble.” the tall being said, shifting down to about the size of a normal man before sitting at the head of the table. “So, how is everyone getting along?” 

“It’s interesting.” Jack replied, finishing his plate and covering it again. 

“Anyone that can make Habit a mad, slobbering mess is fine with me.” Jane smiled, sipping a glass of wine as Jeff tried to steal it from her, they began to fight over the glass. 

“I dig Wolfenstien.” Ben added. 

“It is a good time for an addition.” Clockwork said.

“I-I-I like theem.” Toby twitched, giving a thumbs up. 

“Good then, tomorrow Brian and Tim- you will take them on recon. Show them how things work. I can’t communicate with them so you both will have to relay and make sure they are on the same page.” 

“Wait, they can’t hear you at all?” Tim asked. 

“Unfortunately not, I wasn’t able to make a connection to them like I have all of you so they can’t hear me speak at all.” 

“That sounds like a big problem, how did you end up with them?” Jack asked. 

“That being brought them, apparently they had traveled too far and didn’t have the strength to get them both back, so they began to call out and I answered the call. They may not stay forever, but for now they are a part of our home, I won’t refuse shelter to something that needs it.” 

“Habit seems to have an interest in them for some reason, do you know?” Tim asked, concerned since Habit has never shown an interest in anyone in the house before and wasn’t into doing so. 

“....None at all.” Slender replied. “But I will begin to watch for their presence. I’ve been lenient on them for too long, I am responsible for Hedera until their master returns and I won’t have some rouge monster endangering a guest.” Tim knew the way the Operator was talking, it meant he was hiding information but Jack seemed to beat him to it. 

“What WAS that thing? I don’t know how I feel about something having the ability to stop your power, it looked powerful but I didn’t smell blood on it and that’s curious enough as it is.” 

“I don’t know.” He replied simply. “But I trust you all to watch out for our guest. Remember that they are to not have any meat whatsoever, at all, ever.” 

“I’ll protect them, consider it done.” Tim nodded at his master. 

“Me too!” Toby pumped his fist up. 

“I’ll keep an eye on them.” Brian responded. 

“Good, then I’ll leave you all to clean up dinner.” And with that the Slenderman was gone. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late when Tim took Hedera to bed, luckily he didn’t have to worry about anyone bothering them since their room was right next to his and Tim was a light sleeper. As the brunette laid down and pulled the covers he began thinking. Thinking of how he had once been in the same place, pulled into a world that was completely different from their own. 

He had once worried about college, car payments, house payments, his friends…

When Brian fell as they tried to stop Alex, that was the end for his normal life. He gave it up to save and keep what little he had safe. Brian didn’t remember dying, thankfully. But he wished he could have saved Jay too. Jay was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, trying to help but only dooming himself against forces he didn’t understand. 

Jay was a source of nightmares for Tim as he tried to leave his old life behind, he tried to stop him the best he could and when he couldn't stop him, he stepped in to try and simply keep him away from Alex while he tried to stop them. Jays death was on him, he’d done his best to stop him, to stop Alex before he pulled that trigger. Tim shook his head, rubbing his face and he turned over to watch the thick forest in the moonlight outside his window.

Hedera was in the same place he had once been, forced out of everything he knew and placed into a world full of the monsters only seen in horror movies and scary stories. He had been forced to come home to the things he had only been afraid of as a child. Hedera was lost, and he wouldn’t blame them for being afraid. 

Tim decided he’d talk to them tomorrow, try and actually get to know them better and try and give them what he desperately had needed when he was new to the house; some sort of knowing support.


	4. Chapter 4

Hedera woke up to the sound of birds outside, just as the dark sky began to lighten ever so slightly to herald the new morning. They could tell instantly it would be cloudy today as the tossed they unfamiliar scented blankets off and walked to the window, finding it easy to open and being thankful as the smell of the forest flooded into the room. 

The smell of fresh water on the breeze told them about a coming rain, not a severe storm from the lack of the acrid smell that accompanied thunder and lightning, but a good rain. Hedera liked the rain, especially mixed with the smell of the evergreens and the scent of wet fertile earth. They were the smells they grew up with, alone in their moss and ivy covered cottage. The smell of a crackling fire in the morning and the fragrances of the herbs hanging from racks and pungent smell of the red nightshades as they grew in the garden. 

Hedera wanted to go home. They could make it on their own as long as they could find a doorway, a pair of trees placed at just the perfect distance to resonate with their desire. Having made their mind, they pulled their boots on and donned their coat before stepping out of the door and into the silent hallway. They walked along the path, knowing the way to the dining room already and knowing it led to the entrance of the house. 

The dining room was empty and dark as it was too early for anyone to be up early, they walked quietly and calmly through the house, but as they made it to the foyer they found the silent tall man writing on a clipboard. Hedera looked at them before walking past and opening one of the large from doors only to be stopped by the tall ones hand on their shoulder. They turned to find the clipboard held out to them. 

‘It’s not safe to go out alone.’ was written in fine handwriting on it. 

“I’m going home, I will be ok.” They replied trying to go out the door again only to have it close. 

‘I cannot let you leave, your master will return for you but as of now you must stay inside unless escorted.’ The words made Hedera annoyed and their usually calm face soured. 

“Believe it or not, I am capable of moving on my own. I am not the precious, delicate thing Hemlock makes me out to be. They have treated me like a glass wand since I was a child but I am perfectly capable of protecting myself from whatever wildlife you fear.” Hedera was angered now, reaching for the doorknob only to be ripped from it by a black tentacle and held off the floor. 

‘There are worse things out there then simply animals, there are true monsters that would seek to destroy you because of what you are. This is not the world you come from, those things you feared have now come to you, there is another like me who would pursue you as a trophy to torture simply out of revenge for their fate and the one whom you shared barbs with yesterday would love to corrupt you to becoming the monster they are.’ As Hedera finished reading this, they were set on the floor again. 

‘Your Hemlock informed me that you are not yet strong enough to make the jump back to your homeworld, no matter how you do it. If you try, you will die.’ Hedera sighed at this, as much as they despised the beings words, they were likely right about it. But they weren't about to simply let the tall one dominate them. 

“If you’re here, then why is this world in so much turmoil? You should have stopped it by now like my master saved my world.” Hederas words caused the Slenderman to straighten. 

“Hedera! There you are.” Tim called, walking in with Brian in tow. “Come on, we’ll take you to the garage and show you how to do recon.” Tim turned with Brian and headed towards the back of the house and the large garage that held equipment and tools as well as the vehicles they used to do recons. Hedera sighed turning back to see another note. 

‘Do not reveal to them information about Hemlock or myself.’ was written. Hedera turned and quickly followed Tim and Brian out the door, eager to get away from the entity.

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Ok, recon is really easy when it’s around the estate.” Tim starts as he uncovers the powerful offroad quads that served as their primary vehicle when at home. 

“Woodrunners.” Hedera swung their leg over one, mounting it easily. They had rode these a lot in their world, to and from their cottage and into the small town to get food and other items. Or to help the locals who came for aid. The only thing missing was the glass solar cell charging station. 

“You know how to use one then, this should be a breeze.” Tim was grateful Hedera knew how to ride. “Brian took a little while learning how to ride one. He almost lost his Southern Citizenship than he smacked into a tree trying to go full speed in mud.” Tim laughed and Brian flipped him the bird. 

“Not every person in the South is as much of a hick as you, Tim.” Brian taunted, revving up and driving out of the garage into the morning mist. Tim laughed and followed, Hedera coming after. 

Hedera took in a deep breath of the cool, misty air that smelled of a quickly approaching Autumn. As they sped behind their partners they took in the landscape. The house was in fact a huge mansion towering on a hill. Paths led down from it and into different areas, one had what looked to be a sport or training ground, another had a large pool, the largest was a massive and sprawling garden bordered by a large hedge. From out here, the scent of the morning as the forest rose to meet them was intoxicating. 

It was when they got into the forest that Hedera finally felt comfortable. The forest was dark and dense, with the canopy blotting out the cloudy sky. It was a place of moss and moist soil and Hedera winced from emotional pain. Everything smelled of Hemlock and home and as they traveled around the forested path with the two humans racing ahead of them a impulse took over them and they veered off the path, racing into the forest. 

Driving in the forest was something Hedera was used to, they did it almost everyday back in the countryside. They were the one the people came to, they were the one people depended on. The tall one was wrong, and Hedera wanted to prove it to them. They began rapidly weaving between trees, determined to find the trail home. Every two trunks they passed through had them closing their eyes and letting themselves become their desire to return, soon they were racing and driving blind. It was only a matter of time until they collided headlong with the thick trunk of a tree. 

\---------------------------------------

“Tim!” Brian shouted to his friend, causing Tim to slow to a stop. 

“What is it?” Tim looked back and paled, Hedera was gone. “FUCK!” He turned around and flew back the way they came, he had to find them as soon as possible. He wasn’t going to lose someone else, he wasn’t going to fail again. 

It was Brian who found the torn earth where someone had abruptly turned up the bank and into the forest, from there it was confusion as the trail twisted and snaked in seemingly random ways but Tim nearly vomited as he smelled the smoke and scent of gasoline. They found Hedera and Tim screamed as he almost rolled down the steep slope into where Hedera lay still with the smoking and broken quad overturned and pinning them to the ground. Brian squeezed his eyes and ears closed to Tim’s screams and desperately reached out to the Operator who appeared almost instantly, stopping Tim who was going to hurt himself trying to lift the vehicle and and carefully scooping up a bloody and mangled Hedera from the ground. 

Jack was standing in the Foyer as Brian and Tim were teleported back with the Operator and gave directions as Hedera was laid on a metal cart and pushed by Jack off into the large room that served as the households infirmary. It was than the Slenderman turned to his two shaking and in shock proxies and with a wave of his hand, Tim and Brian were plunged into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tim.” Hearing his name being said snapped him out of his trance as Jane sat beside him at the dining table, Jeff on his other side. He shook his daydreams off and looked up, though he had been forced to sleep for a day and a half, he still looked tired and weak. 

“Tim, please. They’re going to be ok.” Jane placed a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. “Jack is doing everything to help.” 

“How do I know he’s not just about done eating them?” Tim retorted in a hollow voice. He needed Brian right now, but Brian took the stress a lot harder than he did and needed the extra rest. 

“He’s not going to eat them, Tim. You have to trust us a little more. Whether or not you realize it, we’re all a family.” She looked up and smiled to see Jack walking in, covered in blood and wiping off his hands. “I’ll leave you two to talk.” Jane got up and her and Jeff left, leaving Jack to sit down beside Tim.

“I have good news and bad news.” He said. “Good news is they’re going to be fine, it was complicated since none of my books or notes applied to them but they will make a full recovery. The bad news is… They are NOT human, like it's the strangest shit I’ve ever seen- including myself…”

“What do you mean? Tim responded. He was relieved that Hedera was going to be ok, but if Jack was like this, then he had a new reason to be worried.

“So you know all the physical differences between men and women right? Not just the bits but muscle structure, bone structure all that stuff that actually makes you look like what you are. Well, that doesn’t even apply, Hedera took that entire book and threw it out the window. In fact, I literally can’t tell what physical gender they are.” Jack waved his hand as Clockwork brought a plate of bright red and bleeding meat and set it in front of him. 

“Did humans evolve different or something?” Tim began to pick at his now cold breakfast, trying to focus on eating something rather than the things unfolding on his shoulders.   
“I thought so at first, but if they did It would show as a fully adapted system. They still have an appendix and that wouldn’t be there if they had evolved to be so efficient. There are things fully added, they have an organ specially for holding about a liter of water. It was punctured in the accident but I was able to mend it. I can only guess it’s a survival thing; a human can only go about three days without water, but they can go eight.” 

“I went to school for film, Jack. I don’t know why this is so wild for you, a lot of people here have strange things here.” 

“It means they’re human, but not all human. This is selective, a step to make something similar, but not human. We do the same with animals in a lab, we try and breed traits onto others to help them survive. If I’m right about my hunch, than I think the thing that brought them here has something to do with it.” Jack grinned, showing his dangerous maw and Tim was made instantly uneasy by the look in his eyes. 

“Dear god, I don’t like where you’re going, Jack.” Tim groaned, running a hand through his hair. He really needed a smoke right now. 

“I’m just working theories right now, I told the big man all I know though and he just kinda shrugged it off.” Jack sighed, starting to dig into his food.

“Tim, come to me now. It's important I speak to you immediately.” Tim winced as the voice spoke too loudly in his head and Jack laughed beside him. 

“I guess it wasn’t all that unimportant, remember to keep me updated.” Jack says, blood running down his chin as Tim stood up and headed to the door.

\------------------------------------------------------

The Operator didn’t often spend time in his office, it was mostly used to hold records, keep notes and all together provide a physical record of everything that went on and who came and went from the house. When a proxy entered here it was usually because it was a private conversation meant to be kept out of the ears of other household members. 

As Tim entered, a human sized Slenderman sat behind a enormous mahogany desk. “Ah, thank you for hurrying, sit.” Tim sat and watched several tentacles moving behind the Operator, bringing him books that he opened and wrote something in or reshelving things. “Give it just a minute for our guest-” The door opened at this and Tims eyes went wide as a being with white hair, black eyes and a toothy smile walked in. he wore a pair or violet pinstripe slacks and a matching vest with a grey button up. He sat beside Tim and looked at him, giving a grin and a wink. 

“I never thought I’d hear from you again after you banished me for “Getting in your way.”” He said with a slight accent that Tim couldn’t place. 

“I never “Banished” you, that is nothing but Melodrama on your part. I simply needed you out of my way because you have a penchant for getting into business you ought not touch.”

“He murdered my lover, and you call it “Not my business.”?” They growled.

“Xion, I called you here to speak about the present, not the past.” the Operator pressed and with a snarl the one known as Xion hissed and crossed his arms. 

“So what do you want? I’m sure you didn’t call me here to open old wounds.” Xion seethed in the chair. 

“No, I actually wanted to know if you’ve heard anything about Keeper and what his group might be up to.” Slender asked, his tentacles putting up the last of the books. 

“All I know is that they are looking for something recently. It started a few days back when one of his little zombies came back apparently near death. After that they began to look for someone, whoever it is, Keeper is desperate to get them quickly.” Xion smiled. “And who is this? A gift for me?” He turned to Tim and smiled with a terrifying look. 

“This is my proxy, Tim. He’s my right hand and is taking care of the thing Keeper is likely hunting for. A Restorer came here a few days ago, they left their own here since they didn’t have the strength to take them both back.” 

“A non-corrupted one?” Xion asked

“Yes… Keeper must have attacked it from what you say. It was a great horned one, old. The one it left here calls it Hemlock.” 

“What’s a Restorer?” Tim finally spoke up, he personally didn’t like being a third leg to the conversation since he knew little about Keeper, only that it was something like Operator but far more aggressive and malevolent. 

“Do you not tell your people anything?” Xion glared at the being behind the desk before looking to Tim with a questionable look in his eyes. “A Restorer is an entity that-”

“What have I told you about interfering with my business!” Tim jumped as the Slenderman erupted in anger, his tentacles flaring out and whipping the air erratically.

“I see you haven’t changed, father. Still insisting on keeping those who guard your life in perpetual ignorance?” Xion stood now, black eyes narrowing in anger.   
“I have told you to never address me by that again, now leave my presence and do not come back uninvited!” the Operator roared, forcing himself to sit back down before the confrontation grew to wrecking his office. 

“And here I thought we may come together again, very well. I will return to my home, do me a favor and do not call on me again.” Xion vanished in an instant and the Slenderman turned his attention to Tim. 

“You did not hear what’s been spoken here today but my orders are this; watch Hedera and learn all you can from them, bring all information to me. You are dismissed.” 

Tim didn’t waste a second getting out of the office and when out in the hall he finally had a chance to breathe again.

“Well, that was interesting to say the least.” Jack spoke, causing Tim to jump. “I can’t say I believed that the big guy could actually reproduce.”

“Is that ALL that concerns you!?” Tim huffed, turning to the cannibal doctor. 

“No, but if you like I can take you to your assignment, they’re awake.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was better than a bunch of dead nazis singing Happy Birthday like it was physically painful.
> 
> I am so sorry for anyone who wanted the introduction to Keeper to be dark and dreary. I promise that will happen, I had to have just this one chance after years to have an edgy OC. I promise, they are a lot more interesting then it first seems.

Loud music blared down the stone halls of the old German bunker as the Keeper walked down the corridor, shining shoes clicked on the floor as he got closer to the sealed door at the end of the hall spray painted with “Stay the Fuck out” in sloppy letters. If he could hear the music beyond a Blast Door than he couldn’t imagine how loud it might be inside the room of his charge. 

Reaching the door he raised a gloved hand to rap it a few times and stood still and the music turned down and seconds later the sound of the seal being undone was heard before the door creaked open a little, a face peeking out before it opened completely. 

“This room is a disaster.” Keeper spoke calmly.

“It's an organized disaster.” A human sat in front of a TV screen with a several game consoles sitting in front of it, a mountain of games laying in the corner by a turntable and a stereo system. A shelf of books the Keeper kept hoping the human may one day read sat clean on another wall collecting dust. Clothes were strewn all over the place as many times as the tall being had ordered their owner to gather them to be washed. He sent a mental signal to Cursor to come and clean the mess up. 

“Do you think you can find your weapon?” At this, the youth swiveled so fast in their chair they almost were flung out of it. 

“You mean like going OUT?” He grinned with a diabolical air and the Keeper inwardly chuckled. 

“If you can quickly get dress and find your weapon…” The human flew out of their seat and dove into a pile of clothes, sniffing each thing and wincing at a few pieces before finding some that were acceptable and flung their clothes off in front of the being without a thought, pulling on the clothes quickly and walking over to a large ammunition crate, pulling out a Panzerfaust.

“Absolutely not.”

He tosses it aside and the Keeper tenses as it hits the ground as they next pull out large rifle.

“Smaller.” 

“Fucking small as you?” the human retorted going back in and pulling out a more modern handgun. “High-Powered, I can get the ammo easily and I’ll fucking end anything.” He laughs putting it in a holster and strapping it to his waist. “So what's the occasion? Is it my birthday?” In the light of the large television the human was revealed to be a highly androgynous looking human with a undercut and a long curling tuft of hair coming down from the middle. 

“I have found you a mate and I thought you might enjoy seeing them and helping us capture them.” Keeper was entertained by the excited jumping his charge began doing. “I'm going to be sending you with one of my new Proxies, his name is Gunner and he will obey you and report back to me. 

“Ugh, do I really have to take one of your guys… they kinda reek with the dead body and stuff…” They replied, grossed to the point of gagging at the idea of having one of the fucking zombies following him around. Last time Swain or Deadhead was in his room it took him a month to get out the odor. 

“This one is different, Precept. They are a living host, not much left to them though, they don’t really talk.” 

“Oh, ok then.” Precept grabbed a bag and opened a drawer, tossing a few wads of money in it and some extra ammo, clothes and gear.

“I will meet you at the top then, make haste.” The Keeper vanished, and the human finished packing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

For once in their life, Precept was on time for something and ready. 

“I expected to wait at least an hour, impressive.” Keeper remarked. Deadhead was standing nearby getting Precepts partner ready with a freshly loaded gun and supplies. They seemed to be male, with a thin build, but a black, hooded coat obscured their face. 

“Fucking damn, did you have to bring HIM out? That smell is going to stick to me for a week!” Precept gestured to the drone who was after all this time of servitude literally a bare skull and reeked of decay and death.

“The CHILD should watch itself, such a tounge might be removed.” The voice that came from the thing wasn’t really a voice at all, more of a raspy gargle. 

“Yeah, ok Bonehead.” Precept laughed, looking over at Gunner. “You ready?” The man responded by nodding. 

“Go straight east and you will come to a clearing, find your way from there.” Keeper spoke. Anything happens, reach out to me or any of the others. Precept gave a mischievous grin.

“You don't have to worry about me, old man. I’ll have my hands on them in no time. Come on.” Precept orders, turning and heading off into the ancient forest with the proxy trailing after them. 

“I do not see how that thing was the best choice for this delicate situation.” Deadhead rasped.

“Because, our enemy doesn’t know them and the other is just an expendable trophy of mine, I have another.” Keeper gave a laugh, turning and vanishing. Deadhead gave an agitated growl, opening the hatch and climbing back into the bunker. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Precept arrived at the clearing and once teleported, arrived at his destination. A old motel on a lonesome highway. He didn’t know whether it actually was his birthday, but he decided he would celebrate nonetheless. It was better than a bunch of dead nazis singing Happy Birthday like it was physically painful. 

Leaving Gunner out front with the weapons, Precept walked in and paid for a single. He wasn’t actually going to be staying the night anyways and a place to store the drooler. He chose the room farthest away from the office and opened the door, letting Gunner deposit the bags in the corner. 

“Ok, What’s going to happen tonight is you will be here mostly alone. I’m actually going out and you can take a bath and get Deadheads smell of you, please. Than you can watch TV or whatever the little figment in there wants. I don’t care.” Precept digs in their bag, pulling out some hair spray and purple tape. They walk over to the mirror and begins primping their already loud hair into looking even louder. 

Once fully satisfied, they grab the purple tape and creates a giant X on the bathroom door and grins, knocking on it a solid three times. “Hey, it’s my birthday! Wanna party?” after a few seconds a voice answers.

“That really you?” The door opens, revealing Habit who holds his arms out. “Well? Am I getting a hug?!” Precept laughed, embracing the man.

“It’s been a while, the old man hasn’t let me out since the last party we had.”

“Well, considering we killed every single one of his fucking drones I can understand why you’ve been grounded for two years.

 

“Least I put down a tarp.” Precept smiled and they both exploded into laughter. 

“I think we killed at least forty that night and you were concerned about making a fucking mess!” Habit laughed and noticed the other man standing in the room. “Who the hell is that?”

“Gunner. Pretty much a babysitter. They’re going to stay here, my old man actually sent me out because he thinks he’s found me a mate, but I’ll see.” 

“Really? Rare birds, I’ll do my best to keep an eye out but I have actually seen something pretty rare lately, it Might just be what you’re looking for!” Habit grinned.

“Seriously!? Man give me the words, I would kill to have someone with a brain and a pulse around.” Precept shook Habit, but the madman simply held up a hand. 

“Great, because that’s exactly what’s going to happen!” Precept laughed, taking the hand Habit held up and pulled him into the bathroom, the door slamming and leaving Gunner in total silence. 

The proxy took the black coat off and laid it on the bed before picking up the small phone on the nightstand, dialing the only number he still remembered. 

“I…..I….I’m…..sorry….” shouting came from the other end as the receiver was placed back on the hook and the proxy headed for the now empty bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim felt a rock form in his throat as Jack opened the infirmary, a large room with curtained sections, each holding a single bed for anyone Jack was keeping. A huge metal door was to the back, the room holding the metal table and tools he used to actually work on whoever was unfortunate enough to call him their doctor. "They're recovering well, and before you attack me, I had to open them quite a bit to repair all the organ damage and get the debris out." Jack said quietly, reaching up to scratch the beard that was beginning to form on their jawline. "They' definitely won't be going out for a while since they have to heal and the big mans given them house arrest."

"How mad was he at them?" Tim asked. He really didn't want the Operator enraged at Hedera at all, he was sure the visitor had a good reason for tearing off like that.

"Not really, he just wants me to make sure they stay in place and recover, seems more focused on making sure Hemlock gets them back in one piece." Jack got a dreamy look that made Tim immediately get nauseous.

"Jack, do me a favor and don't fall in love with huge, horned monsters." Tim groaned.

"Your in love with it's proxy, so you can't say anything about me what I'm into." Jack chuckled.

"I am not in love with Hedera." Tim growled in a hushed tone."I swore to protect them and teach them about our world."

"And so the conversation turns." Jack gives a dark chuckle, peeking behind a drawn curtain before pulling it back. Tim's stomach turned as he saw Hederas torso and arms wrapped in thick gauze as they lay unconscious on the bed.

"Are they in pain?..." Tim asked, worriedly reaching out and lifted Hederas hand.

"What kind of doctor do you think I am? Of course not." A scream suddenly pierces the silence of the room from behind the metal door. "Them on the other hand..." Jack chuckled and Tim rolled his eyes. "I have worked on them for two days without feeding, I think I deserve a fresh meal." Jack moved between Hedera and Tim, taking their arm and checking Hedera's pulse. "I lasted on the taste of their blood..." Jack's smile turned from a smirk to a predatory grin.

"If you hurt them, Jack. I will rip you to pieces myself." Tim's voice went low as he watched the cannibal slip their insanity.

"They tasted like a cool rushing river through mountainous woodlands... like the snow covered pines in the winter that bow to the earth...like...the void of space and of stars and far places..."

"Thats enough JACK!" Tim lunged and punched the man in the face, he hadn't known where his anger come from, but he followed through, grabbing the grey skinned mans coat and lifting him. "Do not give me a reason to think you are a threat to my mission. Hedera is my responsibility and if you do anything to harm them I will destroy you." Tim dropped Jack and the cannibal regained himself.

"I'm just starving, Tim. I wouldn't hurt something so rare and interesting." Jack smiled with that predatory look. "Do me a favor and take care of them, I think it's time to have some fresh meat, something that will actually sate me." Jack turned, walking to the back and going through the metal door. 

"Sick fuck..." Tim growled, turning his attention to Hedera. "What are you?..." He whispered to the empty room as screams came from the other side of the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure you all know at this point what our so called Master is trying to do." Deadhead rasped and he looked around the room where most of the collective was gathered, everyone was silent except Observer who whimpered and jerked. “Observer, please regain control of your host…” Deadhead growled, watching the man jerk and twitch.

“L-Let me f-f-fucking go!” the host screamed, beating his fists on the table. Deadhead turned and calmly walked around the table.

“You want me to let you go?” Deadhead came to a stop beside the man.

“LET ME GO!!!” He screamed, his face wet with tears and his voice hoarse after what had likely been an entire day of fighting his inhabitant. Deadhead let out a guttural growl, pulling a ornate dagger from his coat and grabbing the hosts hair before drawing the blade through their neck and causing a disgusting cascade of blood that ran over the table like a river. He threw the mans head down hard, causing it to crack loudly on the wood and a manic laughing came from it. 

“You…ruined all my fun…” Observer giggled.

“Your host was getting in my way, now it’s filth is all over my table.” Deadhead tossed the dagger onto the table in front of the others, the blood ran down the german engraving on the blade and pooled beneath it. “I’m sure we can all work together now, I’m sure all of you wish to take your rightful place of rulers of humanity just as much as I do.

“And what makes you think that you’re the best choice to lead?” Observer smiled manically, turning his head too look at his comrade causing the blood to smear even more.

"Our "Master" seems to have forgotten his sense of loyalty and duty and decided to betray us, choosing to instead hunt and feed on gods in an attempt to regain some sort of purity. Even worse, he's trying to gather the seeds of the gods and use them to create more." Deadhead walked back and forth at the head of the table. The rest of the collective was silent, but he could tell they were indeed listening. 

"I have taken it upon myself to slaughter the seeds from the gods he's butchered so far, but unfortunately the last god was too powerful and escaped, leaving it's offspring with the Operator" He finally pulled his chair out, sitting in it. 

“What about the one he has?” Cursor said finally. 

“That problem is fortunately working itself out. Precept is currently with Habit. I’m certain he will solve our problem.” If Deadhead could smile, he would be giving the largest grin. Everything was going to plan.

“We still need the journal, and Observer doesn’t seem to be in any kind of damn hurry.” Cursor snapped, looking to the bloody man down the table. 

“And whose job is it to obtain that?” Cursor bit.

“Unfortunately, that stubborn wet match is getting in my way… It’s getting difficult to even get close anymore.” 

“I will find a way to deal with Firebrand, keep trying to locate the exact location of the journal. We NEED it for anything to work.” Deadhead pressed.

“If we’re done here, I need to go and clean that stupid childs room.” Cursor said, seething in her chair. Deadhead seemed to give a laugh at this. 

“I think that for today we are done with our meeting. We need the journal to continue any kind of plan so Observer needs to be diligent and obtain it quickly, we have far less time than he had before, maybe even less…” With that statement, Deadhead rose and retrieved his dagger as the rest of the Collective scattered to their personal business. If they didn’t get the journal quickly, they would all be dust. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Tim usually had a hard time sleeping, his nightmares were plagued with ghosts and his guilt provided an fertile playground for monsters to rise from the shadows of his mind. Sometimes he wondered how he could be so afraid when the monsters he lived with were scarier than the ones his mind could ever create, but it always found a way. 

Sitting beside Hedera, he found a sort of peace and bent over to lay his head on the bed. Jack was right as disgusting as he was. Hedera smelled like clean water, like the leaves of fall and a field at sunrise. Laying his head beside them was like laying on the forest floor and he could imagine himself a child, sneaking out and into the forest. He felt at home there and even with the dangers of his childhood, he couldn’t even bring himself to be fearful of it. 

As Tim was lulled into drowsy relaxation, a sudden and almost alien sound came from his pocket. It took him a moment before the normal person in him drew his phone from his pocket. Brian was obviously needing him but as he looked at the flip phones front window he found an unknown number and lost his breath. Noone, literally noone should know his phone number. He was literally assumed dead by the entirety of the life he left. He opened it, expecting Bens laugh to come through. “Hello?” He sounded weaker than he wanted to. 

“I…...I-I’m sorry…. I’m sorry…” The voice of the dead man shocked Tim into a panic. 

“Alex!? How the hell are you calling me! I killed you!! Alex wait is that reall-” The click of the line signalled the end of the call and Tim took a deep breath and reached out to the only person he could. 

“Brian, if you’re not busy, I need you in the infirmary, desperately…” He tried redialing the number that called over and over, desperately trying to reach the caller but it began to respond with the Disconnected Number message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that was originally going to be two but I decided to make them all one chapter and actually show another facet of this intricate story. Please, feel free to comment below with your thoughts, questions and feedback! And leave some kudos, they help us get more audience members


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild shipping within. A simple movie turns into a dive into Hederas world.

“Tim, it’s going to be ok…” Brian said, hugging the larger male from behind. “I’m sure it was a misdial or a crossed connection.”

“No, Brian...I would never forget that voice, I hear that voice every single night- I KNOW it was Alex…” Tim was on the verge of crying and nothing Brian did could stop the panic from overtaking him.

“Alex is dead, Tim. You told me yourself that you watched him die.” Brian moved to sit on Hederas bed. “Are they going to be ok?” He asked, deciding to try and distract Tim from the strange call. 

“Yeah. They just have to recover from the massive, likely unneeded surgery Jack gave them.” Tim growled.

“You mean non-lethal dissection.” Brian laughed.

“Jack did find out a lot about them, though.” Tim said, explaining everything Jack told him as well as the meeting with the Operator. 

“Shit, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.” Brian stood and moved into Tims arms, letting himself be embraced. 

“They apparently have something to do with all this chaos surrounding Keeper.” Tim laid his head on his friends shoulder. “Why do I have this feeling things are going to go to hell again?”

“Tim, stop.” Brian said, taking Tims head in his hands and forcing the man to look him in the eye. “You’re making Hedera out to be Jay. ...Jay is dead, Tim. We couldn’t save them but that doesn’t mean you need to live with one foot in their grave.”

“I know, Brian. I just want to do something good for once… It’s my fault you’re here, It’s my fault he’s dead, If I had just told him the truth!” Tim broke into tears and it was Brians turn to embrace him. 

“If you feel something for them, then do so because you care about THEM, not because you’re trying to save Jay. And let me in too, I’d like to get to know them too.” Brian poked Tim, earning a smile from them. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone like this…” Tim sighed.

“We promised no jealousy, remember?” Brian smiled, patting him on the back. “I have to go, I’ve got dinner lunch duty.” He gave Tim a light kiss as he pulled away. 

“What do you want to do about our date tonight?” Tim asked.

“Let’s have it with Hedera, I can make something nice they can eat and we can get to know one another instead of being spooky and mysterious.” Brian gave a smile before walking out the door. 

 

\---------------------------------

“And so the script was terrible, my acting was awful and I can’t even describe the pain of comparing everything to “Four balls on the edge of a cliff”” Brian cracked up and Herera laughed as Brian explained Marble Hornets to them. 

“Was this like a stageplay?” Hedera asked. 

“No, it was a movie. A college project.” Brian explains and than gets concerned when Hedera looks confused. “Do you know what a movie is?”

“Is that the stage you do your play on?” Hedera asked, looking to the two of them for an answer.

“Oh my… Tim, occupy them, I need to find Ben..” Brian hops up and runs out of the infirmary. 

“We’re going to show you what a movie is. You’ll love it, I promise.” Tim smiled at them.

“Your world is so big and amazing, your Restorer must be doing a good job of keeping it.” Tim gave a silent thanks that Hedera brought it up, he had no idea how he was going to bring the subject up to them.  
“I don’t really know what that is, we don’t have one.” Tim replied, scooting his chair closer. 

“You do, your master, the tall one. He looks different than my Hemlock, but he is the same.” Hedera spoke with an alarming conviction and Tim began to understand the meaning of what Xion had shouted. 

“What...does a Restorer do?” Tim asked, he didn’t know whether he should be afraid of the answer. 

“Sometimes on a world, the people that live there are mean, they become consumed with greed, hate, and turn their faces from the sun to live in soulless agony. This is the world a Restorer searches for, they save the world from the evil things that might destroy it and make it into a place where the people that remain can live with the ones who visit.” Hedera rolled over, moving closer to Tim and the man had to hide the anxiety in him. 

“My world is a place where war is obsolete, everyone has everything they need and noone needs to be afraid of the ones around them.” Hedera looked Tim in the eye than and looked concerned. “What’s wrong, Tim?” 

“N-nothing…” He tried to hide his stammer as a cough as Brian slammed open the door to the infirmary, Ben trailing the rear with a rolling tea cart that held a flat screen perilously balanced on it. Brian balanced the TV as Ben pushed the cart in and to the foot of Hedera’s bed. 

“This, Hedera- Is a TV, also known as a television. We watch really cool plays on it called Shows and longer ones called Movies.” Brian smiled and Tim started to genuinely laugh as he played the part of a showman telling the contestant what they’ve won.

“When Brian told me you’ve never seen a TV, I grabbed mine. I also have something for you when we’re done watching the movie.” Ben gave an eerie sounding chuckle as he began plugging the Xbox One into the TV. 

“Ben, I expected better out of you than a Xbone.” Ben glared at Tim. “ like it's connectivity to my computer and devices. You can remain in game prison.”

“Guys, we didn’t come here for a console war, we came to teach our new friend about human culture. Fuck your consoles, I have an Alien.” He smirked.

“What is a PC?” Hedera asked, breaking Brian out of his task and he would have run out of the room again if Tim hadn’t told him to wait. 

“So, tonight we’re going to watch Saw-” Brian looked over to see time rapidly shaking his head. “Ok, let’s watch Sa-Ssssss… How many Saw movies are there!?” Brian shuffled through his bag until he found something and gave a huge smile. 

“Brian, for the love of god no.”

“Despicable Me!!!” Brian cheered. “It’s perfect for them.” Brian gave Ben the movie as he pushed another bed over to join Hedera and Tim gave up, doing the same. Ben was small enough to sit at the foot of the bed and not be in the way. It was twenty minutes in and Tim had been focused on the movie so much that he didn’t notice Hedera hugging his arm until they were relaxing against him and brian was on the other side, explaining little points like animation and how it worked. Long into the movie, Ben had fallen asleep and Brian was laying on his bed sound asleep, Tim focusing on the visitor beside him.

“So, your people believe in teaching the evil how to be good again?” Hedera asked, jerking Tim out of his own trance. 

“Yeah, people… aren’t born evil. They learn to be… or they’re made to be…” Tim said quietly. 

“Then the people teaching them to be evil need to be eliminated.” Hedera responded quickly.

“You have to give everyone the chance to live, Hedera. People have the right to fight for their lives.” 

“So your Master just allows people to destroy and corrupt, generation after generation. He has the power to stop it, to save the future generations from evil but he chooses to sit here with his chosen. To let evil reign over your world.” Hedera spoke with a conviction that scared Tim a little. 

“I can’t speak for him, but I’m sure he has his reasons. He keeps us safe here, and that’s kind of all I need. I just want to live…” Tim watched Hedera give into thought and decided to lay back onto the pillows. Hedera laid down beside him, laying close. “Sometimes, you just have to go with things. I didn’t have a choice when I came here, most of us didn’t. We came here to be safe when the world wouldn’t take us.” 

“You should have a world you can be safe in.” Hedera spoke softer. “You shouldn’t be afraid.” 

“That sounds really good when you say it, but sometimes things don’t work quite as well in practice.” They both grew quiet and Tim wondered if he’d made Hedera mad until the heard the soft snoring beside him. He pulled up the blankets and closed his eyes, trying to let his mind wander away from everything that he’d learned.


	9. Chapter 9

“Holy fuck that was great….” Precept said, turning to look at Habit and giggling.

“Yeah… it’s been a while since I was able to really let loose.” 

“We’re both going to be sore in the morning….” Precept groaned as he looked up at the night sky from the forest floor they’d collapsed on. The bodies of the the campers lay around them, mangled and many of them chopped to pieces. 

“We need to get out of here before someone shows up and causes us problems…” Habit pushed himself to sitting up. 

“Why would we? Habit, you can’t be killed and I'm starting to get where I can do cool shit, why should we stop? I say we go again and this time take things a little slower, let's walk that way and rip the first thing we come across the pieces.” Precept had a dark look in his eye and Habit gave a ever widening grin. 

“Fuck this mate, let’s keep partying!” Precept crawled himself halfway up only to be grabbed by Habit and lifted to his feet. 

“I was wondering when you’d say that, let’s have ourselves a night to remember!” 

\-----------------------------

Tim woke up to find the oozing sockets of Jack by his side, seemingly glaring at him. 

“It seems we have a problem here, you are laying in my patients bed and fondling them when I need to change their bandages.”

“I’m not fo- oh.” Tim looked to his side and realized that during the night, Hedera had departed his arm and moved in to lay at his side.

“And why is there more in here, and what is all this equipment?” Jack gave a turn of his lip, revealing his razor sharp teeth. 

“Hederas never seen a movie before, so we showed them one.” Brian responded, giving a stretch in his bed. Tim remembered the talk they had last night and shivered, this seeming to be all it took to wake Hedera who yawned and detached from Tim, sitting up.

“What’s all the talking for?” They asked as Tim carefully got up to let Jack move in with his small cart of supplies. 

“I need to change your bandages.” Jack picked up a shiny scalpel and began removing the layers of bandages, revealing the frightening Y cut on Hederas torso. 

“What the fuck did you DO to them?!” Tim roared, taking a step towards Jack. 

“I saved their life, look at these puncture wounds, the gash on their side?” Branches, rocks and vehicles aren’t clean and sterile. If I didn’t make sure to remove all the debris from their body they would have died in a few days of blood infection.” Jack bit, carefully wrapping Hederas torso again. 

“Dear god, you really think you’re a doc-” 

“Tim.” Hedera said flatly, causing the man to look at them. “We do not fight, he explained himself, he saved my life, there is no reason to start a conflict with him.” 

“He is lying, Hedera.” Tim pleaded. Jack was a monster and the idea that Hedera could so easily trust them worried him.

“He hasn’t shown me any hostility, I have no reason to doubt his motives.” Hedera raises their arms, letting Jack finish and the cannibal stood back, admiring his work. 

“Just try to not be too rough, otherwise the incisions are healing just as they should even though it will be a slow process. Try and eat large meals to give your body an edge, especially with your diet, it's really not good for you but I can’t say anything against the big mans decisions.” Jack picked up a tray from the middle of the cart and handed it over to them, opening it to reveal a large and extravagant salad. 

“I did the best I could to create something with iron and protein since I can tell you’re not getting enough of it without meat in your diet.” Jack smiled at Tim before pushing his cart back off behind the metal door. 

“Are all your people carnivores?” Hedera asked as Tim fumed quietly. 

“No, we’re omnivores. Meat and Plants.” Brian answered. 

“I haven’t seen humans eat meat before, only the more bestial species eat meat. Meat is harmful to humans, but I’ve seen you eat meat and milk. Milk makes my people sick.” 

“Maybe I can show you sometime, let you see a town. I think you’d like the giant buildings and cars.” Brian scooted closer. 

“Like the movie?” Hedera asked. 

“Mhmm, maybe if you want to stay here, you can stay here or maybe the boss can help you find a home out of the way somewhere. It’s better if noone can find you, lets you stay longer.” Brian pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket. We’ve stayed in a lot of places, we just had to leave before anyone found us, we’re still considered missing by the government.” Brian handed Hedera the keys and they looked confused. 

“Why did you keep the keys, what if someone wants to go in and live there?” they ask, examining the keys. 

“Noones bought those houses in years, they’re not really fit to live in but we can camp in them.” Brian explained. 

“Bought?” Hedera asked and Tim took a deep breath, questions like these always led to his understanding of the universe to break a little at the edges. 

“Well, people buy houses to live in them. You can buy them from the owner or pay someone to build you one exactly the way you want it. It's more complicated than that though, you usually need to take a loan… and some people go into debt trying to pay them off…” Hedera shifted as Brian finished. 

“Why would you owe a debt for something as simple as shelter? You should be able to just find a empty place and live there, it's not like anyone's using it. A shelter shouldn’t ruin when someone can live in it.” Brian looked at Tim with a worried face and Tim shrugged. 

“Some people here think things like that too, but the thing is… it works when you say it like that, but when you actually try and DO it, things fall apart and people get hurt…” 

“I live like that…” Hedera sighed. “I want to go home…” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“What the fuck is this?...” Precept asked as they stood in front of what seemed to be a ruined mansion in the middle of the forest. “There’s no road, noone could have gotten up in here so who the hell has a place like this?” 

“Dangerous game.” Habits voice was a whisper, deep and low. “We’ve found the home of one of our brothers.” The man began walking up to the ruined porch and looked around, Precept following cautiously behind. 

“Habit, this place is making me uneasy…” He looked around at the rotten boards and what used to be a few porch chairs. Plants in pots were either dead or overgrown and ivy had overtaken the entire side of the house, leaving the man to wonder if this place would come down on them. “This place shouldn’t be here, I don’t know how anything could even live here, much less-”

“Shh!” Habit hushed him, pointing at the front door of the place and it was then Precept noticed it. The front door was taller than it should have been. “We need to sneak up, slowly.” Habit gently turned the knob and it gave a fresh click as the door opened a lot smoother than it should have. On the inside the house was a little nicer than Precept thought possible. Everything was covered in dust and it looked like nothing had actually lived in it in a very long time. The smell was of aging wood and old varnish with a overtone of dust and age. 

“Habit… something is living here…” Precept whispered as he walked over to the bookshelf and crashing to the ground as he hit a snag in the carpet. 

“Fucking hell, what the fuuu…. Shit.” Habit snarled. 

“I just hit a snag in the carpet.” Precept put his hands in front of himself to push off the….hardwood floor. 

“I really don’t like unexpected visitors, much less you, Huntsman.” Precept turned, seeing Xion standing in the threshold between the front foyer and another room of the mansion, tentacles coming from his back and undulating around the room, glaring at them with four black, narrowed eyes. 

“What can I say, I love dangerous game!!” Habit shouted and lunged forward, swinging his machete. The tall one hadn’t expected the attack but moved to the side to avoid it, but Habit anticipated being underestimated and swung back around, cutting through the tentacles that sprang after him and burying the machete in Xions leg, causing the creature to scream. 

The room erupted into ear shattering gunfire as Precept began emptying his gun into the being Habit grinned, watching Xion take the gunshots and flee for the front door. He grabbed onto one of the black tentacles with one hand and taking Precepts coat with another, pulling him along as Xion teleported them away, leaving a black blooded mess behind them.


	10. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of questions asked to me on Tumblr, in my discord server and through friends.   
> It covers accusations of me forwarding agendas with a fanfic. (I don't know either guys)
> 
> And on a more important level, accusations of copying others. Also, I'm sorry for bringing this here, but I'd like to prevent anymore nonsense.

Normally I wouldn't do this, but I've had some things brought up in the discord server that have concerned me.   
It seems that some readers have seen this story with tinted lenses and are claiming the I'm pushing an agenda with this story.

I'm really, really not. 

The idea of pushing an agenda with fanfiction sounds almost insane but yeah, this has been brought up on my discord by a friend and on tumblr by someone not so much a friend, so to save myself grief, I decided to come out and talk about it rather then let rumors build up.

If you want, you can skip ahead now if you're satisfied, if you want an explanation then continue.

Hedera wasn't originally Slender/Pasta, them, their world and lore was an original creation meant to show a world that is both wonderful and dark, that twists the views of what we consider normal. 

Where something as basic as being human is blurred and even man made concepts like gender have disintegrated. 

Society had re-evolved without the basis' that came from the western world. In fact having rulers is seen as something that created the problem.

Since Hedera also isn't human, their diet is different. There is no preference shown and Hedera simply doesn't understand the differences between them and say, Tim.

So yeah, there is no intention of forwarding a SJW agenda, or pushing a Vegan thing. Just exposure to a world different than this one.

NOW FOR THE ACCUSATIONS OF COPYING 

This is actually minor but still more important than the above. I personally think it's the result of misunderstanding.

I've had some Tumblr users claim that I'm stealing so and so's version of Insert Character. 

The issue with this accusation is the idea that it's not an OC that I'm supposed to be stealing, it's a version of an character that exists in the slenderverse very likely doesn't belong to the people in question. And they have made no case that I am stealing their original content. 

Just because you write a fanfiction with a altered Iron Man doesn't mean you now own Iron Man. And I'm very sure Joseph Delage isn't anoning me on Tumblr.

If I have stolen your OC by mistake, then you are free to ask for my discord so we can get that sorted out. If you actually own the   
Property instead of having written a fanfiction. 

I also only read and post here, and I can absolutely say with no shame that things here have affected the way characters are used and helped to round things out. 

This drama is simply not true and as a result of the Tumblr nonsense I've decided to post exclusively here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, one- I'm not sorry.   
> Two, this story from here will be taking a HEAVY swerve into Slenderverse. 
> 
> Thank you and I love all 5 of my active readers plus the few from Discord. 
> 
> Rest in peace, your feels.

“Now, open your mouth.” The accented voice commanded, a powerful gloved hand wrapped around Hederas throat and squeezed threateningly tight. “You obey and you live, you don’t and I can kill you just as easily as him.” The seed cried as they obeyed and the man shoved something into their mouth. “Now swallow it.” a bottle of water was pressed to Hederas mouth and they did as told, gulping down the water as fast as they could, thankful the man let them have the whole bottle. 

“Now, was that so difficult?” The man laughed and Hedera fought the urge to gag and the scent they were becoming aware of, like rotting flesh… Hedera didn’t remember how they got here, just that everyone was distracted and the man had appeared, grabbing them from their bed in Jacks infirmary. The other one had tried to follow them, one they didn’t recognize. Hedera tried to think back, remembering the screaming and shouting that woke them from their sleep. Tim had been beside them the entire time, but when the shouting started, he ran and left them without a word. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Precept fell to the ground as they came out of the void of the teleport and Habit grabbed them and hefted them to their feet again. Xion was stumbling away from them and towards a massive house, they were standing in the middle of a clearing with forest all around them. 

“Time to finish the job!” Habit laughed, running towards Xion with his bloodied machete and giving the tall being a powerful hack in the side, bringing them down with a guttural scream, their tentacles becoming limp. He began to laugh as the front door opened and people began to pour out of the house like ants from a disturbed anthill. They all charged Habit and Precept held his breath, suddenly blinking forward and falling to the floor in a large hall of the house. 

Precept didn’t even know what they were searching for, but as a man ran out of a room ahead of him he was thankful he hadn’t been noticed. Walking from where the man had come from he found a large room and he smelled it, the scent of crisp leaves in fall and fresh earth. Venturing in, he almost cried. In a bed, sleeping like a princess, was his goal. The seed Keeper had mentioned. 

“Hey there!” Precept walked up, finally getting a chance to really look at them. Dark hair with a soft angled face, a strange scar ran along their neck but it looked old and as their eyes opened to look at them, Precept found eyes of the purest blue that nearly glowed with life. 

“Who...are you?” They asked and Precept didn’t waste any time, taking their hand in theirs and cradled it to their chest. 

“I’m Precept, I’m a seed.” Precept said and Hedera’s eyes widened in shock, but not at them. Precept scowled as they turned, smelling Deadhead before they saw him. “What the hell are yo-” With a single hit from the man the newcomer was silence and before Hedera could scream at the horrific figure, their arm was grabbed roughly before all three of them vanished. 

\-----------------------------------

Hedera hadn’t known they’d been unconscious until they woke, tied to a chair and sitting in a room they didn’t recognize. 

“Hey there, nice to see you awake!” Hedera turned their head to find the one that had talked to them tied in another chair beside them. 

“Who are you?” Hedera demanded, only vaugely remembering them from their drug induced slumber. 

“I told you, silly. Names Precept, I’m like you. A seed.” He squirmed in the chair, forcing it closer. “My old man decided to send me after you when he found out there was another seed around here, it’ll be great. We can hang out in my room and I can teach you all about games and-”

“I’m sorry, I have no intention of mating. I’m waiting to go home.” Hedera turned from them with only that. 

“Hey, I know I come off as being a little fast, but there aren’t exactly a lot of options out there so we’re kind of the only two birds left if you get what I mean.” He gave an awkward chuckle. 

“Hemlock will find me a proper mate when the time comes. For now, I have no interest in seeking one, you will simply have to wait for another restorer to come.” Hedera really didn’t want to talk to the one beside them but they needed answers. “Where are we?” 

“Oh, sorry. I can’t believe I brought a mate home and didn’t even tell them, doi.” Precept laughed. “We’re in a bunker in Germany-”

“Germany, you mean the Royal Germanic Kingdom… I’m home…” Hedera fought against the ropes and groaned as they pressed into their chest. 

“Hey, calm down! You’re going to get hurt. Keeper will come soon, the fucking Nazi just tied us up because he kinda hates me.” Precept chuckled. “Just relax, we’ll be released soon.” A loud clang echoed out as the large steel door to the room was unlocked and opened. “What the fuck are you doing here? Wheres Keeper?” Precept snarled as the skull headed man that kidnapped Hedera walked in.

“He will not be joining us.” The strange being gave a chuckle that sent a shiver up Hederas spine. Hemlock had a skull for a head, but he was alive and smelled of the earth, this being smelled of death and unnerved Hedera to their core. “So this is the seed I failed to capture…” Deadhead walked over to Hedera and took their face in his hand, turning it as if he were examining a gem. “Interesting, this one seems a lot better quality than the others I’ve killed.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Precept snapped “Keepers been looking for me a mate and this is the first that’s come.” 

“Oh, I keep forgetting you’re unaware of you're precious masters plan. Before we carry on let me explain… Keeper is not your master, in fact- your real restorer is very much dead. Devoured by the being you now serve.” Precepts face went pale and slack as Deadhead continued. “Interesting creature, had a single great horn and would have killed Keeper if not for it becoming distracted by it’s screaming Seed.” He gave a chuckle. “But you don’t remember, do you? I forced your mind open, and Keeper drove his flag in. You never could tell the difference.” 

“Killing a Restorer is a crime against all existence!” Hedera screamed as Precept broke down beside them. “Restorers being new life to things that are dying, so that others may live!” Deadhead crossed his arms as he looked at Hedera. 

“That’s some interesting conviction you have there, it might make you last a little longer than this one.” Deadhead reached into his coat, pulling out and old looking pistol and leveled it at Precept. The bang caused Hedera to scream as blood splattered their face like a morbid mist. The seed crumbled in the chair as the single hole in their forehead smoked, the wall behind them on the other hand wasn’t as clean. 

“You seem to be of a higher quality stock than that degenerate. So I’m going to make you an offer. If you refuse it than I have plenty of ammo.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bottle, producing a single pill from it. 

“Now, open your mouth.” The accented voice commanded, a powerful gloved hand wrapped around Hederas throat and squeezed threateningly tight. “You obey and you live, you don’t and I can kill you just as easily as him.” The seed cried as they obeyed and the man shoved the pill into their mouth. “Now swallow it.” a bottle of water was pressed to Hederas mouth and they did as told, gulping down the water as fast as they could, thankful the man let them have the whole bottle. 

“Now, was that so difficult?” The man laughed and Hedera fought the urge to gag and the scent they were becoming aware of, like rotting flesh… Hedera sobbed, breaking themself after everything that had happened to them. “The rules are simple, you fight and I kill you. You run and I find you and kill you, you do not obey, I kill you immediately. Do you understand these terms?” Hedera nodded and the man let them go, drawing a dagger from their waist. Hedera drew back, fearing the knife would be plunged into them, but instead they felt the ropes fall away from them. 

“You will stay here, someone will come for the body. Do not fight with them, fighting them is the same and breaching our little agreement.” Deadhead turned, opening the door and walking out, the door slammed loudly and the sound of it locking left Hedera to cry in the chair.


End file.
